The Fork In The Road
by jaylicious83
Summary: ‘My floors are not white’ she thought to herself. She then looked up toward the bed to see black silk sheets adorn it. ‘Nor do I own black sheets, let alone silk’ she thought to herself again, ‘and how did I end up naked?’
1. Chapter 1

**This is My first fanfic ever. I have always enjoyed reading and for a while now I have thought of writing one myself and finally I have done it. If there is any suggestion on this story, please feel free to PM me. I dont mind feedback. No flames please. If you dont like it dont read it, its simple. Other than that Enjoy!!**

**This Story is AU/AH. Canon Couples eventually. The plot will not only deal with just Bella/Edward but Alice/Jasper and Rosalie/Emmett as well. (Although Most of the time it will be B/E) Here is an Extended Summary.**

**Alice Brandon-Evans a young working mother and wife just landed a promotion at her dream job, to work along side Esme Platt for EPC Designs. One of the biggest Interior designer Companies in the world. She has a loving son, a hard working husband and now the job she always wanted, life couldn't get any better right? That is what she thought, until a past she thought was long gone reappears shifting her world into frenzy she has no control of.**

**Bella Swan - Beautiful, rich, smart, a genuine heart and afraid of commitment. Bella finds herself in a situation she never thought would happen, she is pregnant. Against abortion, Bella struggles to decide what is best for herself and her unborn child, adoption or keep the baby, while attempting to fight the rapidly growing feelings for the father of her child. Edward Cullen.**

**Rosalie Hale – A Headstrong, Independent Woman who owns her own auto body shop. All her life he has never been taken seriousland she blames it on her physical atrributes. All she is looking for is a man who will appreciate what she has to offer emotionally and mentally instead of seeing her as a trophy. Will Emmett be the one to show her that she can find the love she is looking for. Or will she continue to believe that her love life is a lost cause?**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers Owns All Twilight Characters. I only Own the plot and any characters you do not recognize.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Ugh! _Bella groaned to herself, waking up to streaming sunlight on her face. Her head pounded furiously as she tried to open her eyes. "Shit!" She hissed softly. Her feeble attempt to roll over only caused her to fall off over the bed.

"Ouch!" she said to no one. She finally opened her eyes to find herself lying naked on a white carpeted floor. '_My floors are not white' she_ thought to herself. She then looked up toward the bed to see black silk sheets adorn it. _'Nor do I own black sheets, let alone silk' she_ thought to herself again, 'and_ how the fuck did I end up naked?' _Reminding herself must have triggered something in Bella's brain cause as soon as she said it images of the night before flashed in her mind. Panic arose in Bella as she realized what she had done.

One night stands was nothing new to Bella, she had maybe one or two but they were with someone she knew on a personal level, with no strings attached. Never had she been with anyone that she was acquainted with on a business level. Edward Cullen, CEO of Cullen Enterprises and her boss, and most desirable man in New York if not in the whole continent of North America, laid on the bed that Bella just previously fell off of and from what she could see was just as naked as she was at them moment. _'Fuck! How did I get myself into this' _She said to herself. Bella slowly stood up, trying to be as quiet as she could to not wake up her sleeping partner. She slowly searched for her clothes which seemed to be scattered all over the floor and apparently his living room as well. She took notice of his living room which had couch cushions tussled about, empty wine glasses. '_How come I don't remember coming back here?' _

Bella finally managed to put her clothes and shoes on, taking one last look at her boss who slept almost seemed angelic at the moment, but if her memories from last night hold any account at all, he was far from angelic. Shaking herself out of her assessment of Edward, Bella quickly grabbed her purse and let herself out of the apartment. Once downstairs she hailed a cab and headed to her home in Long Island.

%$%$%$%$%$%

Bella tripped over her running sneakers as she walked into her house. She was greeted not too enthusiastically, by her cat Wilbur who looked up from his bed in which he was lying on that was right beside her long armless sofa.

"Well Hello to you too Wilbur." She said, "I see you managed to sleep on your own bed." Wilbur just turned his face from Bella, lying his head back down. "Insufferable, conceited cat." Walking to her answering machine she noticed she only had one message waiting for her.

"I've been gone for 16 hours and I get 1 lousy message, how I feel loved."

"Bella! This is your lovely-overly hyperactive cousin Alice!" Bella rolled her eyes. _'Didn't we just see each other yesterday?' _"Well, I am just calling because you missy, disappeared on me last night when we were suppose to be celebrating _my_ promotion, _mine_, you hear me not _yours_…oh wait you didn't get a promotion that's right because you decided you want to stick as a secretary for Cullen Enterprises when you can own your own restaurant or something, but that is beside the point. Call me, you disappeared and I worry okay, there are some psycho's out there, I love you."

_I'll call her back after I shower _

Bella rested her head against the wall of the shower while thinking of last night. She didn't remember everything, just glitches but it was apparent that she wanted it just as much as much as he did obviously. What she wanted to comprehend was why. Yes, Edward Cullen is devastatingly beautiful with his bronze hair, light stubble on his pale skin chin, strikingly green eyes and athletic tall body. He's the definition of every woman's wet dream, including her own, but Bella usually had more sense than to jump into bed with someone She didn't know too well, the last time she did that it didn't end too well. Bella shuddered at the thought of Mike Newton.

How was she going to show up to work on Monday and act like nothing happened. Should she act like nothing happened? Or should she acknowledge their interaction? Would he be insulted if she pretended she didn't remember? Well, technically she didn't so it wouldn't be a complete act. Bella was at lost for what to do. She was never in a situation where she didn't remember the night before; she didn't even remember having too much to drink.

After about 45 minutes of trying to contemplate last night activities, Bella got out of the shower. Bella quickly threw on a pair of gray sweat pant and a white cami. She grabbed her phone to call Alice before she decides to have the whole town search for her.

The phone barely rung before Alice picked up.

"Give me one good reason why I should not stab you with my brand new Christian Lacroix pumps!" Alice screamed over the phone.

"Because they are new and they are designer and if I die, you have no one to blame for your bloody stained heels." Bella said lamely.

"You might be right about the new and designer thing, but I'd still blame you even if you were dead." Alice snapped. Bella heard her take a deep breath before she spoke again. "You disappeared yesterday."

"I am sorry Alice, to be honest, I don't even remember last night."

"You don't remember? That's not like you Bells." Alice said baffled.

"I know. The last thing I recall is taking that shot of patron with you and Kate."

"Really, so you don't remember Edward Cullen coming over to our table to chat you up?" Alice said.

"He came over to our table?" Bella asked confused. "Why?"

"Don't know, all I do know is that he seemed fixated on you and only you. One minute me and Kate left to dance the next you two are gone." Alice explained. "Did you sleep with him?" Bella stayed silent and that was all Alice needed to know. "Bella! You slept with your boss?"

"When I woke up this morning I didn't know what had happen okay. Right now its just small glitches of everything." Bella explained.

"What are you going to do when you go to work on Monday Bella? How are you going to face him? You are his secretary." Alice said. "What did he have to say about this?"

"I don't know." Bella mumbled.

"You don't know? What does that mean?"

"I left before he woke up."

"Bella, what is wrong with you, the man has the power to fire you and not only that has the power to make sure you never work another day in your life again and I don't mean that in a good way."

Bella took a deep breath before she spoke again. "It was a mistake Alice, you of all people should know what it means to make mistakes." It was silent on the other line and if it wasn't for the fact that she could hear Alice's breathing she would have thought she hung up. "Look Alice, I am sorry for bringing that up, I know you had to pay fully for your mistakes back then and I should not have thrown them in your face."

"Your right, you should not have thrown it in my face Bella. I am sorry that I worry about you Bella, I love you, your family, but sometimes I wish you would just settle down already." Bella sighed in frustration. "I know it frustrates you when I bring it up but Bella, there is nothing wrong with committing yourself to another person, and it's not a bad thing."

"Is that right?" Bella said sarcastically.

"Yea, it is right." Alice said. "Listen, you still have today and tomorrow to prepare for Monday at work. Don't stress it too much. I am taking Aidan out to the zoo today. You are more than welcome to come."

"Where's your beloved Felix?" Bella asked distastefully.

"He's away on business."

"Hmm. Did you tell him about your promotion?"

"He was busy, he said he'll call me back." Alice said.

"I don't mean to pry or anything Ally, but are you sure taking this promotion is a good thing. I mean Felix is barely around as it is and now you will be working longer hours, where does that leave time for Aidan?"

"Your right, you shouldn't pry." Alice snapped.

"Sorry, won't do it again." Bella said. "I just worry Ally I know what its like to have a working parent. I mean Charlie did the best that he could with it being only him raising me but I wish that I did have my dad around a lot more instead of him doing over 60 hours a week at the station you know."

"I know Bells and I am sorry that you didn't have the best childhood, but Aidan wont be like that" Alice said. "Everything I am doing, it's for him and he'll understand that."

"Okay Alice, I am sorry for using my childhood as an example. Anyway I will have to take a rain check on the zoo with you guys." Alice sighed. "I think I want to just relax, me, some mint chocolate chip ice cream, a good chic flick and Wilbur."

"Sure Bells."

"I love You Mary Alice."

"Love you too Isabella Marie."

"Goodbye."

"Later."

Bella hung up the phone and flopped herself down on the couch. Her life had never felt so unchecked as it did at that moment. As much as she wanted to brush last night under the bed she couldn't. Her gut was telling her that there was no way around what happen, no matter what and for some odd reason that Bella could not explain she didn't want to let what happen yesterday go. She wanted answers, she wanted to know why Edward Cullen. No, scratch that, why her. Out of all the women he could have, he chose her Isabella Swan. Bella never saw herself as anyone significant though others may say otherwise. What did Edward see in her?

_He was drunk after all wasn't he. He probably wasn't thinking right _She thought bitterly_. Yea, that's it, he wasn't thinking straight. _Bella visibly relaxed with her theory. _She then made up her mind. Come Monday morning, I don't know a thing._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers Owns All Twilight Characters. I only Own the plot and any characters you do not recognize.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Bills...bills...and more bills." Alice sighed as she looked thru her mail. "I hate bills."

"Momma?"

Alice looked up over her mail at her 4 year old son. His bright blue eyes meeting her gray. "Yes my love."

"When will daddy be home?" he asked innocently. Alice patted the seat next to her. Aidan sat down beside his mother and cuddle up next to her.

"Baby, daddy had to go on a trip for work. He wont be back till Friday, that is five more days away." Alice said.

"That's too far." Aidan said. "And why daddy always working?"

"You mean why _is_ daddy always working." Alice corrected. "Because he wants to make a better life for you sweetie."

"But you always work too." Aidan said sadly

_you will be working longer hours, where does that leave time for Aidan? _Alice thought of Bella's words. "I know baby, and I am sorry about that but I promise to try to be home more for you."

"K momma." Aidan said. "Can I call daddy?"

"Sure." Alice grabbed her cell phone and called Felix.

"Alice, I thought I told you I would be busy this weekend."

"Well tell that to your son, he wanted to speak to you." Alice said before handing the phone to Aidan.

"Hi daddy...no, I being good....I miss u daddy, when u come home?...oh" Alice watched as her son's face went from excitement to sadness. "k daddy...I love you too...Bye." Aidan handed his mother the phone.

"Yes." Alice said

"I spoke to Aidan, told him I would see him Friday. I will try to call you later tonight." With that Felix hung up. Alice didn't know what to think of her marriage anymore. They were happy in the beginning, as happy as newlyweds could be and then Jasper Whitlock happened.

Alice met Jasper when she was interning for a small fashion magazine in Midtown. He was the mail clerk for the magazine. There was an instant attraction and what started out as playful flirting turned into something more. From long office conversations, to lunch dates, dinner dates and sometimes sneaking out late at night to meet up. Alice felt like a teenager again. With Jasper everything was so intense, the conversations, feelings and the way they made love. He was her best kept secret. The affair lasted for six months and then Jasper left to the military but not before Jasper revealed to Felix the affair he was having with his wife. Alice was left felling betrayed and broken but Felix was willing to make it work and so he stayed with her and eight and a half months after Jasper left Aidan was born.

Felix took one look upon Aidan when he was born and knew that Aidan was not his but Jasper's but that wouldn't mean he would love him any less right? Felix never did anything to shun Aidan away. He did all the activities a father would do with their son, but you could see the hurt in Felix's eyes every time he looked at the little boy who was the replica of his real father and yet still Alice could not come to regret the time she shared with Jasper. Who's to say Aidan would be here if she didn't spend that time with him. Aidan was her life now and no one could take that away.

"Momma? Could we go for ice cream."

Alice awoke from her deep thoughts and smiled at her son. "Sure baby boy. Want to call aunty Bella to see if she wants to come."

"Yeah!" He replied enthusiastically. Alice looked at her son one last time before picking up her cell to call Bella. How could she regret Jasper when he gave her the best gift in the world.

* * *

**Thanks to all who added my story to their alerts and favs and thanks to those who reviewed!!**

**Next Chapter we get some Bella and Edward!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all, I apologize for taking so long to update. There really is no excuse except I was having a hard time finding out where I wanted to go with this chapter. ANyway I hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

I've never thought myself to be irresponsible or lack good judgment but yet I've never been a prude or lacked a sense of adventure. I've always made choices that I believe is best for myself even when I am in the state of intoxication but this past Friday my lack of sense seem to appear. I wish I knew what went thru my mind when I decided to go home with Edward Cullen or was I even thinking with my mind at all.

_Hands, touches, kisses, moans..._

_yes...right there...don't stop!_

Flashes of that night seem to obtrude upon my mind, even his scent. I barely remember that night but somehow his scent sticks with me and the worst part is I want it all again. I don't want the flashes or scents lingering under my nose. I want more than that and it feels so right to want more with Edward and that scares the shit out of me. I spend one night with a man, a night I barely even remember and my emotions seem to cloud my mind. What the hell is happening to me.

I never really thought much of Edward. I mean of course he is the walking, talking definition of sex itself, anybody in their right mind can see that. But I never found myself having reoccurring fantasies of him or planning out how I was going to get his attention. That is until now, except for the whole trying to get his attention part. I am not ready to face the consequences of Friday night.

So here I am sitting in my office with a cup of coffee and a major migraine from all the contemplating over the weekend and Edward has yet to arrive to work. Maybe he is sick, or an emergency came up. I would so start going to church again if somehow that were the case. I am so nerve wrecked right now that I cant keep myself together for more than 5 minutes. The sounds of footsteps outside my office make me tense, the ring of my office phone or work cell makes me jump, I am a complete mess.

"Bella, there is a call on line 1 for Mr. Cullen." Jessica, one of the receptionist says as she sticks her head in my office. I wonder why she just didn't transfer the call to me. "You weren't answering the phone." Can she read my mind?

"Oh...um thanks Jessica." She smiles at me before walking out the office.

"Cullen Enterprises, This is Isabella speaking how may I help you." I speak into the phone.

"Hello Isabella, It's me Esme is Edward in yet?"

"No, not yet, How are Mrs. Cullen?"

"I'm well, thank you and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Esme, Mrs. Cullen is my mother in-law"

I laughed lightly . "As many times as I have asked you to call me Bella." Esme laughed and I noticed Edward walking into my office, his blazer hanging off his right shoulder. My body tensed, my stomach flipped and my heart jumped up. "Um... Esme he just walked in could you hold for a moment?"

"Of course Bella, have a wonderful day."

"You too Esme." I put Esme on hold and looked up to see Edward leaning on my door frame with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Good Morning Mr. Cullen. Your mother is on line 1 and Mr. Volturi canceled his meeting with you for this afternoon. He had an emergency back home in Italy. He said he will call later this week to reschedule."

Edward nodded. "Do I have any other meetings this morning?"

"Only the meeting with Victoria Moore at 10:30. the rest of your day is free of meetings." I answered avoiding Edwards gaze. He nodded and walked out into his office across from mine. Well I guess I wont be going to church.

$%$%$%$%$

I sat beside Edward vacant chair as he presented his ideas and floor plans for Victoria Moore's new home in the South Hampton. Instead of taking notes like a good assistant would I found myself observing Edward . The way he made hand gestures while expressing his enthusiasm over his ideas, the way he smirks when he knows he won the client over and the way he give his undivided attention when concerns are expressed from said client. I was so absorbed in Edward's every movement that I hadn't even noticed the end of the meeting or that it was now only me and Edward in the conference room.

"So, how did I do." Edward asked me.

"What?" Shit, he wants to know how good he was, I don't even remember.

"The presentation Isabella, how did I do?"

"OH!' I said, blushing over my assumption. "Um you did very well, I think you had Mrs Moore eating out of your hand." Like I knew, I was too busy staring at you.

"Hmm." Was all Edward said. I felt self-conscious under Edward's gaze and I found myself shifting from one foot to the next from my nervousness. "So, Isabella, how was your weekend?"

I tensed up but quickly got my composure back together. "It was Ok

"Just Okay?" He asked with his signature smirk.

"Um well...yea, it was good, rested well."

"Glad to know."

"How...um...how was yours?" What the fuck I cant even form a coherent sentence.

He smirked at me and then then spoke. "My weekend was interesting"

"Was it?" I said playing stupid and gathering my things.

"Yes and I have to say it is one of my top weekends."

I gulped. "Oh." Edward never took his eyes off me, it was like he was searching for something, any clue to see if I remembered that night. "Well that's nice. I should go back to work, I still have some files I need to update for you."

"Very well Isabella." Edward Said. I went to walk out the room but Edward stopped me.

"Oh, Isabella!" He called

"Yes Mr. Cullen?"

"I'm glad to see that you made it home okay."

_Holy shit!_

%$%$%$%$%

He remembers, but did I expect him not to because I didn't? Fuck! What am I going to do? How am I going to look at him. I just sat there satring at my cold pasta I bought for lunch.

"Bella?" I looked up to see Jessica again. "Is something wrong with your line, I called your line but still no answer."  
"Maybe, I'll get it check out." I lied, I wasn't even paying attention. "What did you need?"

"There is a man here who say he has a interview with Mr. Cullen."

I looked over Edward's schedule for today and there was no note of any interview. I picked up the phone and dialed Edward's line.

"Yes Isabella."

"There is a man outside, he says he has an interview with you, I do not have it noted in your schedule."

"My apologies Isabella, Yes I did schedule an interview today for 1:30 with Jasper Whitlock."

"Okay, well Jessica didn't get his name, But I assume that it is Mr. Whitlock."

"If it is, Please send him in."

"Yes Mr. Cullen." I hung up and was so proud of myself for keeping my composure while speaking with Edward. I walk out of my office towards the waiting area by the reception station. There was a man standing at about 6 feet, with curly blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked oddly familiar to me, I couldn't place where I had seen him before.

"Jasper Whitlock?" I asked.

He looks at me and smiles a familiar smile. "Yes."

"Hi, I am Isabella Swan, Mr. Cullen's assistant, please follow me." He walks beside me with both hands clasped behind his back, something else that is familiar to me as well. "I'm sorry if I sound a bit forward, but have we met before? You look very familiar."

Jasper smiles again. "No Ms. Swan, cant say I have met you. Maybe I just have that face."

"Maybe." I mumbled. We stop in front of Edward's office "Well here we are, good luck with your interview."

"Thank you"

Walking into my office, I throw myself into my seat and sigh dramatically. Today has been one of the longest days ever and I have 3 1/2 more hours left of slow torment. I just want to go home to Wilbur and curl up on my couch with a carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream and a good movie, forget all my problems for tonight and worry about them tomorrow. Maybe I should go to the gym instead, I could use a good work out.

_Maybe Edward could help me with a good work out._

_No, don't think like that about your boss Bella!_

_But I can't help it he is just so...._

God I hate Edward Cullen for making me have internal arguments with myself. How does one man turn me into a 17 year old girl again with raging hormones. I need to take him off my mind so I start up my desktop again and log on. I go through any emails that came while I was at lunch or in the meeting earlier. I was looking over my emails and Edward's as well when my cell phone went off. It was a text message.

I look at the text message and read it several times to see if I am reading it correctly.

_**From: 917-555-1087**_

_Bella, Go to dinner with me Wednesday night._

_**Edward C.**_

OH MY GOD!

That was my first thought. My second was to delete it and pretend I never received it my last thought was _How the hell did he get my personal cell number. _I didn't know what to do or how to respond, so I did what I always did when in a crisis. I called Alice.

"Alice speaking."

"He asked me to dinner Wednesday."

"Bella?"

"Yes Alice! Help me!"

"Wait Bella, who asked what?"

I took a deep breath before I spoke again. "Edward asked me to go to dinner with him Wednesday night."

"So then go."

"No! That's not what I wanted to hear!"

"Well then don't go."

"That's not what I want to hear either!"

"Then what do you want to hear Bella?"

"I don't know!" It occurred to me at that moment that I was doing some serious whining.

"Then I cant help you Bella."

"Yes. You. Can. You always do."

I hear Alice sigh on the other line. "Go to dinner Bella. It cant hurt, you have to talk about Friday night eventually. See where he stands, tell him where you stand."

"I'm scared."

I hear Alice laugh and my frustration rises. "Bella is scared of a a man?"

"Shut up Ali."

"Seriously Bella, whats the worst that can happen? He'll fire you."

"Yes! I need my job."

"You need to open up your own restaurant. Forget being Edward Cullen's lap dog." Alice said.

"I like my job Ali." I argued.

"Apparently."

"So you really think I should go Ali?"

"Yes Bella. You cant just avoid what happen and if I knew you, you probably already thinking excuses on a way to turn down Edward's invitation."

Damn she knew me too well. "But it's going to be so awkward."

"But it'll be a weight off your shoulders."

"Alright. Well thanks for nothing Alice." I pouted.

"I love you too Bella."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I sat back looking at the text message again. Dinner wouldn't hurt would it. It's just dinner, its not like I am going back to his home to have fucktastical sex. My mind is running to many scenarios about what would happen if I went to dinner with him. One scenario was him paying me off to keep my mouth shut about Friday night, another was by far my favorite, us going back to his house for more sex and the last was him firing me. What an imagination I have.

I knew I just had to text the first thing that came to mind, which I hope want something dirty with the way my mind was going. So I did just that, well, type the first thought that came to me and surprisingly it was not gutterlicious.

_**To 917-555-1087**_

_Edward, What time_

_**Bella**_

Not even 3 minutes later I got a text back

_**From 917-555-1087**_

_How does 7pm sound_

_**Edward C.**_

wait. Wasn't he doing an interview.

_**To 917-555-1087**_

_Sounds gr8. How should I dress?  
_

_**Bella **_

_**From 917-555-1087**_

_Casual is fine_

_**Edward C.**_

_**To 917-555-1087**_

_Thanks_

_**Bella**_

I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding. I was going to dinner with Edward Cullen, what the heck is wrong with me. Just then another text came.

_**From 917-555-1087**_

_No, thank you Bella_

_I am looking forward to _

_Wednesday night._

_**Edward C**._

Bella? He never called me Bella. Just the thought of hearing him call me by my preferred name made my stomach do flips. What the hell is happening to me? Bella Swan never swoons or feels weak over a man. Never. So what so special about Edward Cullen? Ugh God, I hate thinking so much.

"Isabella?"

Oh no, the bane of my very existence. I looked up timidly and force a smiled. "Yes Mr. Cullen?"

"I'd like to officially introduce you to our new HR manger Jasper Whitlock. He starts tomorrow."

I stood up and manged to walk over without falling on my weak knees. "Welcome to Cullen Enterprises Mr. Whitlock."

"Please call me Jasper."

"As long as you call me Bella." I smile genuinely.

"Well now that this is all settled." Edward said turning to Jasper right after he winked at me. He. Winked. At. Me. "Mr. Whitlock, I'll see you out."

"Enjoy the rest of your day Jasper."

"Same to you Bella/"

Where the hell have I seen him before?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello All. I apologize profoundly for taking so long to update. My Schedule has been really hectic and I hardly have time to myself anymore. But Alas! I made time today and in EPOV. This was very difficult for me to do, and that is another reason why it took me a bit longer to update. There is a bit of a Lemon in here, another first of mine since I have never wrote a lemon before. Anyway I reall hope you like this Chapter. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: You already know, I am sure I do not have to repeat it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

The flashes of light seem to have no beginning or end to it. The music vibrated across the dance floor, while the bodies moved in sync to the sounds. I am usually not a club person, I fancy myself a more upscale quieter environment instead of your normal cliche Friday night at a club with women throwing themselves at my money more than me. Yet here I am with my best friend Emmett celebrating his 28th birthday. We haven't even been here 2 hrs and he's pissed out of his ass. Now I have completely lost him in this juvenile hell hole and I am ready to go.

I find myself looking around the club for my friend and spot a woman at the bar staring at me. She smirks at me and all I do is look away, I already know what she wants and I am not interested. It is then that I spot long chestnut color hair that falls to her mid waist, heart shaped face & her full lips that are sipping on a half filled glass of wine. She's flushed from all the consumption of alcohol and I find myself aroused from the such an intoxicating sight. Isabella Swan is the object of many men desires and what makes her even more attractive is her oblivious attitude. From the day she walked into mu office with her confidence and level headed persona I knew I wanted her. I wanted to take her in so many different ways but never had the opportunity to pursue it, not until this very moment.

I am pushing my way through the small crowd of people in front of Isabella's table When I finally reach her she is there with a friend with short black spiky hair and a bell like laugh. Isabella's friend looks up at me and smiles.

"Hi can we help you?"

Isabella looks up to see who her friend has addressed and her eyes widen at the sight of me.

"Mr. Cullen, what a surprise." She says. "How are you?"

"Please call me Edward, we are no longer on Business premises." I say "May I sit."

"Sure." She smiles and impossibly beautiful smile and scoots over to make room. "And since we will be on a first name basis, call me Bella. This is my cousin Alice and my friend Kate is somewhere around." I smile at Alice and slide in beside Bella, I notice her glass of wine is almost done.

"Would you like another?" I ask.

"Uh..." He begins.

"Yes, she would like another." Alice says. "She'll say no because she is not comfortable with the idea of others paying for her."

"Shut up Ally." Bella snaps, then turns to me. "Yes please Edward" I smile at her at her and call over the waitress to order another round of drinks.

"So is this a normal occasion for you Bella?"

"Once a month us girls try to get together but we are actually celebrating Alice's promotion at work." she replies. I turn to Alice and congratulate her. "Is this normal for you?" Bella asks me.

No." I say. "I prefer places more quiet and tamed."

"Where's the fun in that Edward." Bella says. "There's nothing wrong with letting loose every now and then. Be a little adventurous."

"I never said there was." I say. "I just refer the tame."

"Oh I see." Bella says in realization. "You like being in control, to dictate, to have things the way you like. You have the perfect job then."

"And you get all of this by me just telling you I don't like clubs."

"Well...yes." She says. "But you know being a dictator is a pretty uptight position." This Bella is pretty blunt compared to the Bella I am use to seeing at the office but nonetheless, it didn't falter my attraction to her.

"I assure you Bella, I am far from up tight and I am very adventurous." I whisper in her ear.

"Oh yea." She says with a mischievous grin. "Prove it."

"How so Beautiful Bella?"

She blushes lightly but takes my hand. "Dance with me."

"That's all?"

"I'm sure I'll come up with something else, but I will warn you." She begins. "I may not be as clumsy as my younger days but I am still a tiny bit uncoordinated."

"I am sure I can handle it."

"Okay then, lets dance." She stands up pulling me with her. She is leading me to the dance floor and I am a very willing man as I check out her perfect perky ass in the tight gray skirt she is wearing. We finally stop and the music is blasting. Her back is to me and she starts to sway her hips from side to side. The bass of the music begins to thump faster and Bella's ass starts to grind against my already hard cock. I place my hands on her hips and grind to the beat with her. I lower my face to her neck and kiss her lightly receiving a moan from her sweet lips. She turns around and wraps her arms around my neck, her body still moving to the music. She smiles at me and I pull her closer to me so are bodies are touching. My thoughts are now filled more than ever with erotic image of Bella lying naked on my bed, legs spread wide with invitation. I want Bella and I want her now.

Bella initiated the first move now when she leans up to kiss me on the lips, I just applied more pressure to it and before I knew it we were making out on the dance floor. My hands roam all over her back to her ass, then back up to the side of her breast and a slight graze to her nipples with my finger tips.

"Bella you taste so good." I say against her mouth.

"Mmm...You taste better." I couldn't help the assault on her lips when she said that. Bella was absolutely fucking delicious and I need to taste more of her.

"Edward." She breath huskily. "Maybe we should stop/" Okay not what I was expecting.

"My Apologies Bella, you just taste so heavenly." I say.

"I'm not sorry at all but we should slow down." She says. "Lets go back to our table." We walked back to the table where Alice and who I assume was Kate, was sitting.. Bella introduced us and I bought another round of drinks with shots, a double for me. It wasn't long before Alice and Kate went to the dance floor, leaving myself and Bella to ourselves. We converse and flirt, then once again our hands and lips were all over each other/ both of us consumed so much alcohol that our mind weren't functioning but it didn't stop us nonetheless.

After awhile Bella stood up then sat back down. "The room is spinning." She giggled. "I should go home."

"Where do you live we can take a cab together."

"East Meadow."

"You live in Long Island?" I asked.. She nodded. Bella was too drunk to get into a cab by herself and it was a long ride to East Meadow New York. So it was wither I go with her or she goes back with me to midtown to my place. I chose the latter. "Maybe you should come to my place, its a few minutes from here in a cab."

"Okay." I wasn't expecting that either. We hailed a cab and drove to my place. Bella was very touchy in the cab and it took all I had in me not to take her there. We reached my place and I payed the cab driver.

"This is a hotel Edward."

"I know."

"With all the money you have, you live out of a hotel room?"

"No Bella, I own a pent house on the top floor."

"Figures." She mumbled.  
In the Elevator Bella leaned into me and I put my arm over her shoulders. "How do you feel?" I ask her.

"Drunk. You?"

"Very drunk." Off of you. We stepped off the elevator which was directly into the back of my penthouse. I grabbed Bella's hand and led her to the lounge room. She sat down on the long couch and crossed her log beautiful legs. I needed another drink. "Would you like some wine?"

"Sounds good."

I go over to my mini bar take out 2 glasses and pour us some more wine.

"You have a beautiful home." She says.

"Thank you, my mother decorated it, her profession is interior design."

"That's nice." Bella says. "My mother's a flake."

"Um...okay."

"Sorry, I tend to think before I speak but yea, she's a flake, left when I was 3 to pursue an acting career, the only acting career she has is as a porn actress, that is if you consider amateur home videos as acting."

What do I say to something like that. Bella looked genuinely hurt and I didn't know whether I should comfort her or not. Bella doesn't seem like the type to take comfort lightly. "I'm sorry to hear that." Was all I could think to say. Both my parents are the best but maybe I am a bit biased.

"don't be." She says. "My dad is the greatest. He raised me the best he could, considering it was only him and me. "She smiles. "Tell me about your family."

"Well, my father is a doctor and mother an interior design like I said earlier and I am an only child."

"I am an only child too. Just my cousin Alice and I were raised together here in New York, so I wasn't entirely alone." She looks into my eyes and tilts her head. "You have the most beautiful green eyes."

I laugh lightly on how quick she jumps to another subject. "And you beautiful Bella have eyes that I seem to find myself getting lost in." I move closer putting my arm around her shoulder. "Lips that have the taste of the sweetest sin." I say and bend my head down for a kiss. She is willing and opens her moth inviting my tongue. The kiss is a lot more intense and she moves closer. Pull her into my lap and hike her skirt up so she could straddle me. She's grinding into my hard on and I have to try and maintain my self control. I begin to kiss down her jaw to her neck at the hallow spot causing her to groan.

"God Edward, don't stop." hearing her plea sends my senses on a whole other level and I bring my hands up to her breast massaging them over the thin piece of fabric..

"I want you so bad Bella."

"Then have me." She says. "I growl and knock over the plush pillows of my couch and lye Bella back. I watch her as she unbuttons her blouse with slow torture revealing a lace midnight blue bra. Her nipples are hard against the lace. She then unclasps her bra from the front and takes both blouse and bra at the same time off. Bella was beautiful and her creamy skin was begging to be touched.

I bent my head and flicked my tongue over a nipple the blew lightly and watched it grow harder. She moaned lightly and I kissed the valley between her breast.

"You like that baby?" I ask.

"Yea." She moans. I then began to suck on one nipple and with one hand pinch her other one. Her response to my ministrations were beautiful and I wanted to hear more. When I with drew from she whimpered. I smiled and stood up. I picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs to my bedroom. I lied her down on my king size bed and finished undressing her. She was now fully naked and her legs were open in invitation, just like in my fantasy.

"This is hardly fair Edward." She says as she sits up and grabs me by my belt and pulling me closer. "You stand here fully clothed while I am here for all you to see, I want to see you too baby."

I now found myself silently thanking Emmett for inviting me to celebrate his birthday. I undid my shirt while Bella worked on my pants. She gasped at the fact that I've gone c;commando and I couldn't help but smile. My cock was hard , standing up at attention right at her face. She grips it tight with her small hand and I close my eyes and moan at the feel of her warm hand. Suddenly I felt her warm tongue on my cock and my knees almost lock. She then takes me fully in her moth and as I open my eyes I see her head bobbing. She was fucking beautiful and I loved watching her suck on me, but when she looked up at me with those innocent chocolate eyes I lost it and came in her mouth. She swallowed every drop I had to offer. When she was done she slid up the bed, lied back and opened her legs for me. I didn't hesitated to oblige.

I kissed up her right leg to her inner thigh, then repeated the same to her other leg. My face was in contact with her hot, wet center and she smelled heavenly, everything about her was heavenly. I spread open her folds and ran a finger down her slick center.

"God baby, you are so wet." her reply to me was a moan. I buried my face in her and took her clit in my mouth causing her to cry out. She taste even better than I imagine and I found myself devouring her. I took a finger and entered her while I feasted on her and then added another curling the tip of my fingers which made Bella thrust into my face.

"God Edward...that feels...feels so good." she panted. My fingers moved faster and I could feel her tighten around them.

"Let go Bella." I say before going back to my feast."

"Fuck!" She screams and her juices pour on my fingers as she cums. I kiss up her body until I reach her lips.

"Edward please, I need to feel you inside me." She begs and I kiss her long and hard while I position myself at her center and thrust in her in one swift movement. God she feels so fucking tight.

"Fuck baby, you feel so good."

"Harder.: She says and I do. She meets my thrust and my fingers pinch her nipple while I attack her neck with my mouth.

"Oh Edward...Shit...don't stop." She moans out. I"m grunting and speeding up my pace, then slowing it. Repeating it over and over, she is so hot and warm. All I could think about is how exquisite she feels.

"Fuck Bella!...you feel so fucking good, do you know what you do to me." she moans loudly and I can tell in her heavy breathing she's close but so am I . "Cum for me baby, cum with me." I speed up my thrusts and feel her tighten around me and that is what did it for me as I spill my seed inside of her.

The sun hits my face and I roll over expecting to feel an extra body but found an empty spot. I find myself disappointed and that is a first for me. I am usually more than happy to find my bed empty after a one night-er, saves me the trouble of dismissing them myself. But Bella is different. Although I finally got what I wanted from her, I wanted more and I cant help but smile at that realization.

My weekend went by quickly enough, considering all that was on my mind was my night with Bella. I went to the gym Saturday afternoon then went back home to relax, wit Bella still on my mind. Sunday I went over to my parents home, which coincidentally is in East Meadow Long Island as well. Monday finally rolled by and I found myself anticipating my next meeting with Bella. I don't know what it was about Ms. Swan, but I found myself needing to be in her presence, I want more with Bella than what we shared last night. I just don't know if she feels the same way.

I walked off the elevator towards my office to see Bella's office door wide open and her laughing over the phone. I found myself jealous of whoever it was that had the pleasure of earning a laugh out of my Bella. _Whoa! my Bella, where the hell did that come from? _I mentally shake the thought out of my head and walk into Bella's office.

"Um... Esme he just walked in could you hold for a moment?... You too Esme" So Bella was talking to my mother. My mother loved Bella even though they only met a few times, but most of their conversations were over the phone.

"Good Morning Mr. Cullen. Your mother is on line 1 and Mr. Volturi canceled his meeting with you for this afternoon. He had an emergency back home in Italy. He said he will call later this week to reschedule."

I nodded. "Do I have any other meetings this morning?"

"Only the meeting with Victoria Moore at 10:30. the rest of your day is free of meetings." she said avoiding my gaze. I nodded and walked out of her office. Either she doesn't remember Friday or she is hoping I don't. I assume the latter since she can not even look me in the face.

My Meeting with Victoria seem to have gone well considering it took all the strength I had in me to keep my eyes off of Bella. Although I notice Bella could not keep her eyes off of me. Maybe I had a chance with Ms. Swan after all.

"So, how did I do." I asked after the meeting was over.

"What?" she asked bewildered.

"The presentation Isabella, how did I do?" What else would I be asking about.

"OH!' She blushed lightly, she is so fucking beautiful when she blushes. "Um you did very well, I think you had Mrs Moore eating out of your hand." .

"Hmm...So, Isabella, how was your weekend?"

I noticed her tense up a bit at first. "It was Okay."

"Just Okay?" I asked smiling.

"Um well...yea, it was good, rested well."

"Glad to know."

"How...um...how was yours?"

I grinned at her "My weekend was interesting"

"Was it?" Did, she really not remembered? Or is she just playing a fool"

"Yes and I have to say it is one of my top weekends."

She looked a bit nervous now "Oh...well that's nice. I should go back to work, I still have some files I need to update for you."

"Very well Isabella." I Started to walk out the conference room but I needed to know if she did remember Friday night "Oh Isabella?"

"Yes Mr. Cullen?"

"I'm glad to see that you made it home okay." The look on her face told me she remembered something at least.

%$%$%$%

The rest of the day went smoothly, I saw Bella once more time before I interview a potential employee. I need more of Bella and the only thing I could think of was asking her out to dinner on Wednesday night. So I sent her a text message and patiently waited for a reply. Ten minutes later my phone beeped.

_Edward, What time_

_**Bella**_

Does that mean yes? I asked her how 7 sounded.

_Sounds gr8. How should I dress?  
**Bella **_

I told her Casual and she said thanks, so I assumed that meant she said yes. I text her back how I looked forward to seeing her I just hope she looked forward to it as well.

* * *

**Next Chapter is the Date**


	5. Chapter 5

**2 Post in one night!! Aren't I the best! **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Tuesday went by quickly. The office was pretty much busy for me, Edward was out on various meetings with clients which left me running the office on Tuesday. I didn't see Edward at all that day and surprisingly I missed him. I sleep with the man one time and I am already clingy. Wednesday I found myself walking into my office with a single cowslip flower on my desk. Cowslip always reminded me of my grandmother who had a fascination with the meaning of flowers and Cowslip happen to be her favorite which meant grace and beauty. I looked at the noted attached to it.

_**Grace and beauty,**_

_**many of the qualities**_

_**you seem to possess.**_

_**Can not wait till tonight**_

_**Yours**_

_**Edward**_

Talk about _swoon! _I never took myself for the romantic type. Usually it made me gagged, but I kinda liked it from Edward and that was really starting to scare the shit out of me. I shouldn't like the things he does, I don't want to. I need to put myself in check before I dig myself a deeper hole. I decided I wouldn't give in to Edward's advanced. I would go to dinner with him and tell him that this relationship will not work out and all I am looking for is friendship if he can not accept that then it will be completely professional. So why am I now standing in front of my closet looking for something to wear that will make Edward fall to his knees? Because I am horny as hell and the only one I am looking to get laid by is Edward. Maybe he will want a relationship based on sex only.

It was pretty warm out for the month of April so I decided on a white strapless summer dress that fell a few inches above my knees and my black espadrilles. I decided to do my hair in light curls. I went really light on the make up and opt for lip gloss instead of lipstick. I looked at the time and saw I had about 7 more minutes before Edward was here. I put on some jewelry and grabbed my purse and my short black casual sweater jacket. I walked downstairs to have Wilbur rub his self against my leg. Meowing softly.

"Yea, yea I know you are hungry." I said going into my kitchen to feed him. As soon as I was done feeding Wilbur the door bell rang. My heart began to race and palms started to sweat. How can one guy make me so nervous. I opened the door and my lower regions began to throb. This is the first time I see Edward dress casual. He is wearing a pair of dark denim jeans, a black button down shirt with a G1 flight jacket over it. He is also wearing a pair of black Van's. Even in casual wear he was fucking sexy.

"Bella you look beautiful as always." He smiled. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, Let me just grab my purse." I say walking back towards the couch where Wilbur just jumped on. He strains his neck to see who is at the door, just like a little human. "You be good you lazy old cat. I'll be back later." He jumps off the couch onto his bed and I could have sworn I heard a little huff. I grab my purse from the sofa and keys off the coffee table.

"Okay, I am ready, let me just lock up." I say. I lock the door and Edward holds out his hand for me. He is not driving the Volvo as usual, He is driving a much sporty, fancier car.

"New Car?"

"Just my special occasion car." He smiles at me, opening the passenger door open. I carefully enter it and thank him before he closes my door. As he sits in the seat I look at him and grin.

"So this date is a special occasion?"

"With you everything is a special occasion." He smiles.

"I blush lightly and look out the window. "So what kind of car is this?"

"V12 Vantage Aston Martin." He says casually. I raise an eyebrow. Why does this surprise me? He is filthy rich, of course he could afford this kind of car.

"Well it's a beautiful car."

"With a beautiful girl riding inside of it." He says.

"I'm hardly beautiful Edward."

"Your obviously do not see yourself clearly Bella." I say nothing and just look out the window.

"So where are we going?"

"Well, I hope you don't mind, I wanted to go someplace, private and comfortable that didn't require any fancy wear so I cooked a meal for us at my place."

"In the city?"

"Actually I have a small home not too far, my parents live here in East Meadow, when I graduated college I wasn't quite ready to be away from my parents again but at the same time I didn't want to live with them since I enjoyed being on my own so I bought a small home close t them."

Awww, that was sweet, he wanted to be close to home. I wonder what changed. "so you can cook?"

He nodded and smirked. "Surprised?"

"I shouldn't be. You seem t be good at a lot of things." My filter seem to be off at the moment.

He laughed lightly. "Thanks." I pretty sure he caught my double meaning in my comment anyway. The rest of the drive was quiet but comfortable. We arrived at his house which really wasn't all that small but hey who am I to complain right. When we entered his home the aroma of food hit my nose and my stomach growled.

"The food smells good." I said as Edward took my jacket and purse. "Did you make Mushroom ravioli? I love mushroom ravioli, how did you know?"

"I didn't, I guess I was just lucky." He said. "Come." He took my hand and led me to a room where a small table for two was set up with plates, silverware and wine glasses. The room was surround by books and a small sofa with a fire place, it had a cabin theme and I instantly felt comfortable.

"This is beautiful, you have so many books." I say.

"I consider this the library. Its small but its one of my favorite places in the house." He said. He pulled out a seat for me and kissed my cheek. I blushed red. "Sit, I will be back with our meals." I sat down and contemplated everything. Less than 12 hours ago I had my mind set on ending any possible romantic idea's Edward had for me. Just an hour ago I had change my mind and willing to make him my fuck buddy, but now I am so confused, Edward seems like a really genuine person and I don't want to be the one to break his heart if he wanted more than just friendship or a sexual relationship. I found myself really liking Edward but I wasn't ready for anything serious.

I was thrown out of my thoughts with a plate of food placed in front of me. "This looks delicious Edward."

"Well I hope you like it." He says setting his plate down than walking over to a cabinet in the right corner of the room He took out a bottle of red wine. "Would you like some wine."

"Yes please." I say. He pours us 2 glasses before sitting across from me. I tasted the mushroom ravioli and moaned in delight. "Edward this is really good, where did you learn how to cook?"

"My mother gave me the recipe." Edward said. "So tell me about you Bella, do you like to cook."

"I love cooking." I said. "My mother wasn't around growing up. So it was just my dad and I and my dad was not the best cook. I got tired of living off of take out and fish fry so I taught myself how to cook." Why did I feel the need to share all that with Edward? God! What is wrong with me.

"Anyway, I loved it so much that while I was in college I took up cooking classes in the evening and got a Chef's certificate."

"Really? So if you love to cook so much why not open your own restaurant?"

"I don't know. I mean, I got a degree in Business Administrative, I might as well out it in good use."

"You could put it to good use with owing a restaurant as well. It'; be like killing two birds with one stone. You could put your degree and Certificate to use." He says. "Don't get me wrong Bella, you are a great assistant, I don't know what I 'd do without you but you have potential, why not pursue what you love to do?"  
Edward's whole speech just soaked my panties. The fact that he cared about what I wanted turned me on in a whole other level. I cleared my throat and smiled at him. "My cousin Alice says the same thing."

"She's a smart girl." He says. "So what else do you like besides cooking."

"Reading, I love reading classics. Jane Austen, Emily Brontë, Shakespeare, you know the classics." I say. "I love music, classic rock, 80's music, classical. What do you like."

"Music is a passion of mine. I listen to anything that catches my ear, except rap music or bubble gum pop, but I favor classical more than anything."

"Do you play instruments?"  
"The Piano." He says. I knew there was a reason he was so good with his fingers.

"You should play for me sometime." I say blushing at my dirty thoughts. He dazzle's me with a smile and it is completely my undoing. I need to know exactly what happen on Friday night and he is the only one that can answer that.

"Um...Edward?"

"Yes Bella."

"What exactly happen Friday night." His smile falters and I feel guilty for bringing it up.

"You don't remember?"

"Vaguely, there are flashes here and there but honestly only the morning I woke up in your bed is the only memory I have." I admit.

"Well, I saw you sitting with your cousin and came over, we talked and danced. Both of us consumed a lot of alcohol." He said. "After sometime you decided to go home. And I suggested we take a cab. I assumed you lived near by so I figured I'd see you home than go to mine. When you mentioned you live here I suggested you sleep over my place and you agreed. We went back had another glass of wine, talk and then one thing led to another."

"In all honestly Edward. Did you have intentions of sleeping with me?"

"Yes." He said without hesitating but I can't be mad I asked for his honesty. "But Bella, you have to know that if all I wanted was sex I would not have asked you out to dinner tonight."

Uh-oh, I think this is the part I am dreading. "I know Edward, but you have to know, I like you I really do, from what I know and hear from your mom, you are a wonderful guy. A gentleman but Me Edward, you can do so much better than me." And so it begins.

"What do you mean? Bella, how can you know that?"

"I just do." I say. "I have issues and I can tell you want more, I am just not ready for more Edward, you and I, we wouldn't work."

"How do you know that if you won't give us a chance." He argues. "We can be good, we are good together, Friday night proved that."

"It was drunken sex Edward, sex that I vaguely remember." I say and the look on his face when I said that will haunt me forever. "Please understand, I am not ready for all of this, everything about this is so intense and I just cant handle intense. Please Edward can we just forger Friday night and be friends?"

Edward look me in the eyes, he looked hurt, so hurt but he held his composure. "Bella I will never forger that night. Never. I know there is a connection between us I can feel it, and you can too but you are too afraid to admit it but if all you ask for is friendship then I will not deny you that. I want you in my life and if that is the only way, then so be it. I will take what I can get."

"I'm sorry Edward." I say.

"Don't be." He says and smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes. We continue to eat in silence the air becoming tense between us. But that doesn't stop Edward from talking to me. He ask me about my childhood and I tell him my father is a police lieutenant in a small town not too far from East Meadow. I admit to him that I went thru a tomboy stage from age 9 to 12 years old when I started to like boys. I told him about my close relationship with my cousin Alice and her son Aidan. Then he told me about his childhood and that he was actually born in Chicago and grew up there until he was 14 years old then they move to East Meadow where his father opened his own practice and his mother dd freelancing in interior design. He explained how his grandmother had a love for classical music and she herself was fantastic piano player who taught Edward himself as a boy. I liked hearing about Edward but the more I knew about him the more I started to feel for him, something I was adamant on not happening.

Edward serve dessert which was strawberry covered cheese cake. It was getting late and we both had to work tomorrow. On the way home in the car Edward kept looking over my way as if he really wanted to say something. His expressions was cute at first but when he started to become a bit antsy it began to annoy me.

"Edward? Do you have something you want to tell me?" I asked softly

"I had a great time tonight." He said.

"Me too."

"I just wish there can be more nights like this." He say, a hint a disappointment in his tone.

"We're friend's right?" I asked. "We can still have nights like this."  
"Bella, this was a date. I don't care what it is you said back in the house. This is a date and I DO plan on kissing you before you go into your house." He's determined and I don't think its just about getting a kiss.

"Edward, don't do this to yourself. I am not worth it."

"When are you going to open your eyes and see yourself clearly?" He's frustrated now. "You are more than worth it, but like I said, if friends is all you want, that is what I will give you...after tonight." Is he smirking now? A few minutes later we pull up in front of my house. I wait for Edward to open the door for me. Esme raised Edward to be such a gentleman and I know that the woman who is going to marry he will be very lucky. He walked me to the front of the door and stood in front of me.

"Bella, I had a really great time getting to know you today and look forward to getting to know you more...as a friend of course." He says smiling "But right now I am going to end this date and kiss you." He leans down and I get that familiar feeling in my lower belly. I close my eyes anticipating the kiss, this last kiss from Edward Cullen. I feel his breath on my face and then his lips on my mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and apply pressure to the kiss. What the heck, this is going to be my last kiss with him, might as well make it one to remember right. The kiss is passionate, intense and I want more but Edward slowly pulls away. His forehead leaning against mine.

"Thank you Bella." He says. He pulls away from me still looking at me and smiles. "Goodnight Isabella. Just so you know, I am not giving up. One way or another you are going to see that you and I are good for each other."

_Fuck me!_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**I apologize and yes I know this is not an official update. Just a few changes in the story. I am mainly changing Rosalie storyline (Even though this is mainly a Bella and Edward Fic). Instead of Rosalie playing the damsel in distress, she will be a headstrong, independent woman who is looking to find a man who will see and love her for the inner beauty she possesses instead of her physical attributes.**

**There may be other changes in the story as well but I will keep you updated on them. Bella and Edward's story will definitely remain as is. **

**In case you were all wondering about the ages of the characters here they are.**

**Bella: 25 years old**

**Alice: 25 Years Old**

**Rosalie: 27 Years Old**

**Edward: 28 Years Old**

**Emmett 28 Years Old**

**Jasper: 27 Years Old**

**Felix: 27 Years Old**

**Aidan: 4 Years old**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes.**

**Hey all, Hope you all have a great fourth of July weekend and for those that do not celebrate that Holiday I hope you have a great weekend. Unfortunately I am here to give bad news. I had not posted in a long time because in all honesty I wanted to complete 'The Fork In The Road' and post an update once a week. I was almost there to completing the story but my apartment got broken into a month ago and my laptop was stolen and as well as my external hard drive where I back up all my poetry and The Fork In the Road. I had to purchase a new laptop as well as other things that were taken. Between dealing with that situation and getting myself back on track I haven't really had the time to inform you all. I am not sure if I will continue The Fork In the Road, I am very much debating on it. I do have some ideas on a new fanfic but I haven't had a chance to sit down and write out an outline for it. Hopefully that will get done today. Once again I am sorry about all of you that have waited patiently for an update. It really sucks that TFITR was my very first fanfic and I lost it. Well hopefully I will post something soon. **

**Sincerely**

**jaylicious83**


End file.
